


Aho w kuchni - czyli jak zgotować koniec świata

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W dniu urodzin Kagamiego, Aomine postanowił zaszczycić swojego chłopaka tortem w wykonaniu Daikiego. Podczas gdy niczego nieświadomy Taiga przebywa w pracy, Aomine rozpoczyna bitwę z produktami w kuchni. Czy uda mu się zaskoczyć i zadowolić ukochanego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aho w kuchni - czyli jak zgotować koniec świata

–    No dobra – westchnął ciężko Aomine, zawiązując sobie kuchenny fartuszek i zerkając na wiszący na ścianie zegar.- Dwie godzinki do powrotu tygrysa, trzeba mu coś upichcić na te urodziny...  
    Ciemnoskóry wziął się pod boki, rozglądając po kuchni i przyglądając się szafkom – aby zaoszczędzić czas na szukaniu potrzebnych mu przedmiotów, wszystkie je pootwierał. Na ladzie przed nim, tuż obok deski do krojenia leżał przepis na tort czekoladowy z wiśniami na nugatowym spodzie z chrupką. Skoro już miał coś upiec dla swojego chłopaka, to musiała być to prawdziwa bomba! Już sobie wyobrażał, jak bardzo zachwycony będzie Kagami i w jaki piękny sposób podziękuje mu za te pyszności!  
    Zakupy zrobił już wcześniej, co nie należało do zadań łatwych, jako że zwykle do sklepu chodził najwyżej po bułki i poranną gazetę, w dodatku tylko wtedy, kiedy Taiga niemal siłą wykopywał go po nie z mieszkania. No, i czasem chodził też po prezerwatywy, jeżeli czerwonowłosy miał humory i przypominał sobie o zabezpieczeniach.  
    Aomine prychnął głośno do swoich myśli, kręcąc z politowaniem głową. Tak jakby dwójce gejów potrzebne były kondomy...  
    Zacierając ręce, podszedł do lady i, oparłszy o nie dłonie, zaczął czytać przepis raz jeszcze.   
–    Spód biszkoptu...- mruczał pod nosem.- Dwanaście jaj, szklanka cukru, szklanka mąki i pięć łyżek kakao, to i tamto, jeszcze tamto, bla, bla, bla... Ha! Wszystko mam, tym mnie nie pokonasz...  
    Cofnął się o krok, pogwizdując, i rozejrzał się, szukając szafki, w której Kagami trzymał miski. Odnalazł ją i wyjął z niej jedną z nich. Przyjrzał jej się dokładnie, jednak po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że ta będzie za mała. Wziął więc większą i postawił ją na ladzie.  
–    Dobra, to co mam robić, Panie Przepisie?- zapytał głośno, zerkając do kartki.- „Utrzyj żółtka z cukrem. Do drugiej miski przesiej mąkę i kakao.” Się robi, szefie!  
    Aomine niemal z radością wbił żółtka do miski, następnie dodając szklankę cukru. Przygryzł wargę, przeglądając zawartość szuflad jednej z szafek.  
–    Czym mam to utrzeć?- mruknął. Wyjął z szuflady młotek do kotletów, otwieracz do puszek, kilka różnych wielkości kopyści i chochelkę do zupy, jednak nadal nie mógł znaleźć czegoś odpowiedniego. Nieco zirytowany rozejrzał się po ladzie, z nadzieją, że po prostu Kagami zapomniał czegoś schować. Wtem tuż obok chlebaka dostrzegł coś, co przypomniało mu scenę, kiedy Taiga ucierał orzechy laskowe do jakiegoś placka.- Ty się nadasz!- Uśmiechnął się szeroko do kamiennego tłuczka leżącego w moździerzu, biorąc go do ręki.  
    Zadowolony z siebie, przytrzymał sobie jedną miskę, drugą zaś zaczął ucierać za pomocą tłuczka żółtka z cukrem. Spojrzał na kartkę, upewniając się, że nie ma tam wskazówki jak długo ma to robić. Ostatecznie postanowił skończyć, kiedy odgłos szurania cukru po spodzie miski przycichł.   
–    Dalej mamy...- westchnął, znów patrząc na przepis.- „Ubite jajka połącz delikatnie z mąką i kakao”.- Aomine wykonał polecenie.- „Rozgrzej piekarnik do temperatury stu siedemdziesięciu stopni”... nic prostszego!- parsknął, podchodząc do piekarnika. Wyjął z niego blachy do pieczenia. Następnie zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyglądając się dwóm pokrętłom i kilku guzikom.- Zaraz, zaraz...- Podrapał się po głowie.- Dobra, tym się pewnie włącza.- Nacisnął jeden z przycisków, a nad pokrętłami, na malutkich panelach pojawiły się liczby. Aomine pokręcił jednym z nich, jednak wskazywały one jedynie liczby od jeden do dziewięć. Kiedy jednak pokręcił drugim, udało mu się ustawić temperaturę. Dumny z siebie, wrócił do przepisu.- „Wylej masę na blachę wyłożoną papierem, wyrównaj i włóż do pieca na piętnaście minut”.- Aomine zaczął wypełniać swoje nowe zadanie. Uszykował sobie blachę i... przystanął, znów przygryzając wargę.- Jaki, kurna, papier?  
    Rozejrzał się po kuchni, szukając czegokolwiek, co wyglądałoby na papier. Wątpił, żeby chodziło o papier toaletowy, czy zwykłe kartki, Kagami na pewno używał kiedyś czegoś specjalnego.  
    Przeglądając zawartość szuflad, natknął się w końcu na podłużne opakowanie opisane jako „papier śniadaniowy”. Wyjął go i rozłożył niedbale na blasze, dziurawiąc go. Syknął cicho, wyrzucił uszkodzony kawałek i sięgnął po kolejny, tym razem obchodząc się z nim ostrożniej niż z poprzednim. Wylał niedawno przygotowaną masę na blachę, rozprowadził ją starannie, używając do tego kopyści, a następnie wstawił do piekarnika.  
–    Hehehe, tygrys padnie, jak spróbuje mojego tortu!- zaśmiał się radośnie.- No to jedziemy dalej! „Nasączenie: dwie szklanki cukru, dwie szklanki wody i pół szklanki wiśniówki”... „Wodę zagotuj z cukrem, dodaj wiśniówkę i odstaw”. Serio? To wszystko, na co ich stać?- Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy znalazł ten przepis na internecie był on oznaczony trzema z pięciu gwiazdek, które miały rzekomo oznaczać poziom trudności wykonania. Jak dla niego jednak, przepis ten był banalnie prosty.  
    Jego kolejnym zadaniem było wyjęcie masy z piekarnika, obrócenie jej i zdjęcie papieru, a następnie nasączenie przygotowaną wcześniej wiśniówką z wodą i cukrem. Ciemnoskóry sięgnął więc po rękawicę kucharską i otworzył piekarnik. Wyjął ostrożnie blachę i położył ją na desce. Przystanął na moment, przyglądając jej się i drapiąc po brodzie.  
–    Czemu się nie spiekło?- mruknął, patrząc poirytowany na piekarnik. Myślał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, stojąc w miejscu, aż w końcu ostrożnie dotknął dłonią blachy.  
    Była zimna.  
–    Nosz kurr...- Rzucił rękawicę na ladę i, starając się uspokoić, podszedł do piekarnika i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.- Przecież cię ustawiłem, durniu! Jeszcze mam grzać za ciebie?!  
    Pokręcił głową, ponownie sunąc wzrokiem po guzikach. Spróbował nacisnąć jeden z nich, oznaczony zieloną kropeczką. Coś stuknęło cicho w piekarniku, w jego wnętrzu zapaliły się lampki. Wyglądało na to, że zaczął grzać.  
    Daiki wywrócił oczami, wkładając blachę z powrotem. Wrócił do przepisu, zerknąwszy wcześniej na zegarek, by wiedzieć kiedy wyciągnąć gotową masę.   
–    Teraz „chrupka” - westchnął.- „Margarynę utrzeć z cukrem, gdy masa będzie już dobrze napowietrzona, dodawać stopniowo i bardzo powoli ubite białka”.- Aomine podrapał się po głowie, patrząc na kosz na śmieci.- To one miały się jeszcze przydać...?  
    Westchnął ciężko, szykując nowe jajka. Ubił białka na pianę, następnie starł margarynę z cukrem i wykonał kolejne kroki podane w przepisie, choć z każdym kolejnym coraz bardziej wątpił w tego, kto wrzucił go do internetu.  
    W tym samym czasie Daiki wyciągnął już masę z piekarnika i wziął się za przygotowanie „chrupki”. W tym celu rozsmarował niedawno przygotowaną margarynę z cukrem, ubitym białkiem i, jak doczytał, przesianą mąką, na blasze. Powoli i starannie wykonywał polecenia, nie chcąc popełnić żadnego błędu.   
–    No dobra!- westchnął ciężko, ocierając pot z czoła.- Jedziemy dalej! Co tu teraz... „Czekoladę mleczną rozpuść w kąpieli wodnej”...- Aomine zmarszczył brwi, zerkając w kierunku łazienki.- Że co?- Doczytał resztę zdania. Nic więcej nie wyglądało mu podejrzanie, ale początku ni trochę nie mógł zrozumieć.- Jak mam, kurde, wykąpać czekoladę?!- zapytał, zirytowany.  
    Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko zadzwonić do swojego chłopka. Przepis na tort uzyskał tylko dzięki temu, że rano, przy okazji pójścia po bułki, wstąpił do kawiarenki internetowej i go sobie wydrukował. Niestety, chwilowo laptop Kagamiego był w naprawie, bo podczas ostatnich igraszek w łóżku, biedak ucierpiał.  
    Podobnie zresztą jak jego właściciel.  
    Aomine sięgnął po swoją komórkę i wybrał odpowiedni numer. Opierając się z westchnieniem o szafkę, czekał, aż jego chłopak odbierze.  
–    No co tam?- usłyszał po trzecim sygnale znajomy głos.  
–    Cześć, tygrysie, mam do ciebie sprawę. Znaczy, w sumie to nie ja, a Satsuki, ale nie ma do ciebie numeru, więc prosiła, żebym przedzwonił.  
–    Ha? O co chodzi?  
–    Coś tam pichci w kuchni, wiesz, i tego... pytała o jakąś tam... yyy...- Aomine spojrzał pospiesznie na przepis.- Kąpiel wodną! Myślała, że jesteś w domu i byś jej powiedział, no ale cię nie ma, więc ja pytam, bo ona mnie prosiła, rozumiesz.  
–    Yyy, niezbyt dużo zrozumiałem!- Kagami najwyraźniej starał się przekrzyczeć szum panujący w słuchawce.  
–    Co ty robisz?- Aomine zmarszczył brwi.- Gdzie się szlajasz, łajzo jedna?  
–    Nie szlajam się, durniu, do domu wracam!  
–    Jak to do domu wracasz?!- Daiki aż zbladł na twarzy, co w przypadku jego ciemnej skóry mogło wyglądać wyjątkowo niezdrowo.- Powinieneś kończyć za...- Spojrzał na zegar.- Za godzinę, no!  
–    Ale puścili mnie wcześniej!- krzyknął Kagami pośród szumu.- O co pytała Momoi?! O kąpiel wodną?! To taki sposób na gotowanie! Wlewa do garnka wodę i ją zagrzewa, a do środka wkłada, na przykład, mniejszy garnek, albo szklankę, cokolwiek! Może też położyć miskę na garnku, jeśli chce rozpuścić coś! Dobra, autobus jedzie, będę za dwadzieścia minut!  
–    Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy wcześniej niż za godzinę!- wrzasnął Aomine, po czym rozłączył się i cisnął komórkę ladę.- Dzisiaj mu się zachciało puścić wcześniej, no!- Ciemnoskóry dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak zabrzmiały jego własne słowa. Westchnął ciężko, uspokajając się, a następnie pospiesznie wrócił do przepisu.  
    Wyciągnął z piekarnika nową masę. Teraz musiał poczekać, aż ostygnie, a następnie ją pokruszyć. W tym czasie zaczął przygotowywać czekoladę i mus. Sięgnął pospiesznie po rondelek, napełnił go wodą i postawił na kuchence. Na całe szczęście tę potrafił włączyć bez większych problemów. Podczas gdy woda powoli się grzała, Aomine pokruszył białą czekoladę i wrzucił ją do plastikowej miseczki. Następnie postawił ją na rondelku i wrócił do przepisu.  
–    Mus! W końcu!- jęknął, wywracając oczami.- Kończymy tę masakrę, nigdy więcej gotowania, pieczenia, smażenia! Do końca życia, od tego mam tygrysa... Eh, dobra. „Śmietanę ubij <<na sztywno>>”...- Daiki parsknął głośno śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową, zaczął czytać dalej, jednocześnie przygotowując kolejne potrzebne mu rzeczy.  
    Wyglądało na to, że zdąży przed powrotem Kagamiego. Skończywszy przygotowywać mus, zgodnie ze wskazówkami, zaczął powoli i starannie układać kolejne warstwy tortu jeden na drugim w okrągłej foremce. Kiedy już skończył, spojrzał z zadowoleniem na swoje dzieło i skinął głową, dumnie wypinając pierś.   
–    Wstawić do lodówki, chuj wie na ile, i gotowe!- zawołał radośnie.  
    I właśnie wtedy, w momencie gdy schował tort do lodówki i zamknął ją, w holu rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi. Serce Aomine podskoczyło niemal do gardła, mężczyzna pospiesznie ściągnął z siebie fartuszek, wciskając go do jednej z szafek, następnie pozasuwał szuflady i zamknął wszystkie szafki, a na koniec, oddychając głęboko, udał się powitać swojego chłopaka.  
–    Cześć, tygrysie!  
    Kagami, zdejmujący właśnie buty, spojrzał na niego spod byka.  
–    Cześć – burknął.  
–    Co jest? Zły humorek w taki piękny dzień?- Aomine uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc do niego i nadstawiając usta do pocałunku. Taiga jednak minął go bez słowa, wchodząc do salonu.- Ejjj! A gdzie moje „Wróciłem, kochanie”?  
–    Wróciłem, pedale.  
–    NO EJ!- Daiki ruszył za nim ciężkim krokiem.- Co to ma znaczyć?!  
–    Co to ma znaczyć?- powtórzył Kagami, odwracając się do niego.- A co miało znaczyć twoje „Nie chcę cię widzieć wcześniej niż za godzinę”?! Pewnie nieźle się zabawiasz, jak ja ciężko haruję na nas obu!  
–    Yyy... W sumie „zabawianiem się” bym tego nie nazwał...- mruknął Daiki.- Oh, rany, ty już pewnie wyobrażasz sobie nie wiadomo co! No niespodziankę ci przygotowywałem i bałem się, że nie zdążę przed twoim powrotem.  
–    Niespodziankę?- bąknął czerwonowłosy.- Jaką niespodziankę?  
–    Dowiesz się za... no nie wiem, godzinę? Dwie? Najpierw zjemy obiad! Głodny jestem, zrobisz tempurę?  
    Kagami westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową. Doprawdy, powoli zaczynał tracić siły do swojego chłopaka. Jeśli nie zachowywał się jak skończony dureń, to jak skończony Aho, a jeśli żadne z tych dwóch, to stawał się prawdziwym kosmitą – jak dziś, na przykład.   
    Choć raz Daiki mógłby pamiętać o jego urodzinach i sam ugotować mu obiad... to dopiero byłaby niespodzianka!  
–    Daiki?!- Kagami stanął w drzwiach kuchni, odwracając lekko głowę.  
–    No co tam?- Aomine, który zdzierał właśnie z dłoni zaschniętą mąkę, ruszył w kierunku swojego ukochanego.  
–    Mieliśmy włamanie?  
–    Nie – odparł zdziwiony Daiki, stając obok niego. Spojrzał w to samo miejsce, w które wpatrywał się Kagami i przełknął ciężko ślinę.- O kurwa...  
–    To samo chciałbym powiedzieć – westchnął Taiga i spojrzał na ciemnoskórego.- Coś ty narobił i jak wielkiego uszczerbku na zdrowiu mogę po tym doznać?  
–    No wiesz!- Aomine spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.- Parę naczyń do umycia, a ty zaraz z takim tekstem mi wyjeżdżasz!  
–    „Parę naczyń”, co?- powtórzył Kagami, wchodząc ostrożnie do pomieszczenia i kontemplując je wzrokiem, w myślach kalkulując ewentualne straty. Nagle zatrzymał się, marszcząc brwi.- Co ty robiłeś z moździerzem?  
–    Nic – odparł niewinnie Aomine.  
–    Mhm. Daiki?  
–    Tak, kochanie?  
–    Wybacz, że zapytam, ale muszę po prostu się upewnić...- westchnął ciężko.- Gotowałeś tu, czy kogoś ćwiartowałeś?  
–    A ten drugi pomysł niby skąd?  
–    Martwiłbym się raczej o ten pierwszy – mruknął Kagami, spoglądając na plastikową miskę w rondelku. Podniósł ją ostrożnie i odstawił, krzywiąc się na jej nieprzyjemny zapach. Następnym razem lepiej wytłumaczy swojemu chłopakowi na czym polega kąpiel wodna...  
–    Widzę, że się nie rozchmurzysz, dopóki ci się nie przyznam.- Aomine skrzywił się lekko, podchodząc do niego. Nachylił się odrobinę i pocałował go w usta.- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, tygrysku.  
–    Dzięki.- Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, mimo wszystko rozczulony.  
–    No to...- Aomine westchnął, podchodząc do lodówki i otwierając ją. Wskazał ręką na dolną półkę, prostując się dumnie.- Zrobiłem dla ciebie tort.  
–    Tort?- Taiga parsknął śmiechem, podchodząc do niego i zaglądając do lodówki. Widząc w okrągłej foremce ciemnobrązową masę, która tortu raczej na pewno nie przypominała, uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i, starając się nie roześmiać, pocałował Aomine w policzek.- Dziękuję. Wygląda... prze... pysznie.  
–    Hehe, poczekaj, aż go spróbujesz!- powiedział Daiki, obejmując go i zamykając drzwi lodówki.  
–    Jasne.- Kagami pokiwał głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.- Ale, jak coś, to nie mam zamiaru zmywać tych naczyń.  
–    Taa, dzisiaj masz wolne.- Aomine wywrócił oczami.- Nie chcę mi się teraz zmywać, więc zamówimy pizzę, co?  
–    Jestem za.  
–    No dobra, to teraz chodź ze mną.- Daiki niespodziewanie chwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Weszli do ich sypialni, Aomine popchnął lekko Taigę, zmuszając go, by usiadł na łóżku.- Przyznam szczerze, że mimo wszystko trochę się obawiałem, że ten tort mi nie wyjdzie... Dlatego mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden. Poczekaj tutaj!  
    Kagami zamrugał, zaskoczony, nie będąc pewnym jak powinien zareagować. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić czy powiedzieć, Daiki wybiegł z pokoju.   
    Czerwonowłosy westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową. Fakt, że Aomine pamiętał o jego urodzinach, zupełnie mu wystarczał do szczęścia. Ewentualnie mogliby się pokusić o jakąś dobrą kolację wieczorem, którą oczywiście przygotowałby Taiga, do tego jakieś wino, a potem może wspólna kąpiel...  
    O tak, o tym ostatnim to marzył najbardziej, szczególnie po ciężkim dniu pracy.  
    Nie mógł jednak nie przyznać się przed samym sobą, że w gruncie rzeczy intrygowało go, jak smakuje ten cały tort. Bo przecież to, że nie wyglądał zbyt ciekawie, nie oznaczało, że musiał również tak smakować, prawda?  
–    Tygrysie?- rozległ się głos Aomine zza drzwi.- No więc... wchodzę z tortem!  
–    No, dawaj – powiedział Kagami, opierając się dłońmi o materac. Ciekawiło go ile jeszcze czeka go niespodzianek tego dnia.  
    Jak się okazało, ta, która właśnie weszła do pokoju, była zdecydowanie największą atrakcją.  
    Zarumieniony po same uszy i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ubrań Aomine wkroczył do sypialni i stanął przed łóżkiem w lekkim rozkroku, biorąc się pod boki. Kagami zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując się dłużej na jednej, jedynej czerwonej kokardce, nieudolnie zawiązanej na członku Daikiego.  
–    Gdzie ten tort?- zapytał, siląc się na spokój.  
–    Tutaj.- Aomine machnął dłonią wzdłuż swojego ciała.- Czekoladowy, taki, jaki lubisz.  
    Kagami nie wytrzymał. Parsknął głośno śmiechem, łapiąc się za brzuch i padając na łóżko. Daikiego ucieszyła ta reakcja. Kiedy po wyjściu Kagamiego do pracy wpadł na pomysł bycia jego tortem, trochę się obawiał, że Taiga zdenerwuje się i zacznie narzekać, że jest zboczeńcem.  
    Wyglądało jednak na to, że jego chłopakowi całkiem się podobało.  
    Zadowolony z siebie, Aomine podszedł do łóżka i ułożył się wygodnie nad Taigą, całując go  w policzek.  
–    Który tort lepszy?  
–    Nie wiem.- Kagami wzruszył ramionami, wciąż rozbawiony. Spojrzał w oczy swojemu chłopakowi, rumieniąc się intensywnie.- Żadnego jeszcze nie próbowałem...  
–    No to trzeba to zmienić – wymruczał Daiki, pochylając się i całując delikatnie jego usta.  
    Kagami odwzajemnił pocałunek, kładąc dłonie na ramionach ciemnoskórego. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ten głupek naprawdę potrafił być tak kochany.  
    Aomine oderwał się od ust Taigi i zaczął leniwie całować jego szyję i prawe ramię. Słysząc ciche westchnięcie swojego tygrysa, przymknął oczy, zadowolony, następnie zaś uniósł głowę i ponownie cmoknął wargi czerwonowłosego.  
–    Wiesz co dzisiaj robiłem?- zapytał z uśmiechem.  
–    Co takiego?- mruknął Kagami, również się uśmiechając.  
–    Ubijałem śmietanę „na sztywno”.  
    Kagami parsknął głośno śmiechem, rozbawiony.  
–    Ah tak?- zaśmiał się.  
–    Mhm.- Aomine pokiwał głową.- Ubić też twoją?  
    Po tych słowach czerwonowłosy już zwijał się pod nim ze śmiechu, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Mógł jedynie pokiwać głową, starając się nie popłakać.  
    Wyglądało na to, że te urodziny będą należeć do tych niezapomnianych.  
    I Kagami miał ogromną nadzieję, że znajdzie się takich jeszcze kilka.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
